Un Pasado Monstruoso
by Skins44
Summary: "Desperté en esa oscura celda, con el frió acero de mi espada manchada del liquido carmesí de aquel hombre. No se como llegue aquí, lo único que se es que, en el mango de mi espada, esta la frase "Finn, el humano". Tal vez ese sea mi nombre, pero alguien sin pasado no tiene nombre. Voy a descubrir mi origen y mis recuerdos, pero hasta entonces, yo no existo, yo no tengo nombre..."
1. Ooo

— ¡Tierra! — grito el joven, señalando hacia las lejanas montañas que en el horizonte se hallaban, escondidas por la espesa e intensa neblina. El ambiente era tenso, silencioso y frío. Era muy temprano, pero no había rastro del sol por ningún lado, ni siquiera los rayos solares podían filtrarse por las grises y deprimidas nubes; una escena algo aterradora.

Camino con pasos lentos y firmes, había roto el silencioso ambiente con el gran ruido de sus botas, provocando que todas las miradas se posasen sobre él, aunque era difícil observar su rostro, pues la niebla era muy espesa, solo se podía ver su silueta moverse lentamente, como si fuera un animal salvaje asechando a su presa. Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto, y, como era de esperarse de un par de piratas (aunque prefieren que los llamen Corsarios), se oyeron risas, luego el sonido de un cuchillo clavándose en la madera, y un par de chistes malos, seguido de un horrible sonido de lo que parecía alguien cantando.

Entro en la recamara del capitán, este se encontraba observando un gran mapa que estaba colgado en la pared. Era una zona muy extraña, su forma era la de un águila alzando sus alas, en lo que se supone que debería ser la cabeza, había una zona blanca que la cubría toda. El hombre de unos cincuenta años como mucho, estaba hipnotizado, analizando cada parte del mapa para que no se le escapara ni un solo detalle, intentando averiguar cómo y porque tenía la forma de un águila, o un cuervo, o lo que sea eso.

— ¿No te parece extraño? —

—¿Qué? —

—Esto…— lo miro fijamente a los ojos, luego desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el mapa, fue algo raro, sintió un escalofrió al observar sus ojos…

—… No, he visto cosas más extrañas. — tomo de la mesa una mochila un poco grande de color un gris pálido, comenzó a guardar varias cosas, desde un par de dagas, hasta unos pequeños dardos. Sus ojos captaron un pequeño objeto brillante, escondido entre la basura de cuero y metal, era una cadena con una pequeña flama que la adornaba, al principio creyó que la cadena de metal, pero luego descarto esta idea al tocarlo, era un mineral artificial que se conseguía si mezclabas oro fundido con lava, era de un color rojo amarillento, era extraño, pero era precioso. Se preguntaba de donde había salido esto.

—Ooo…— murmuro, no sabia porque había dicho tal cosa.

—¿Qué? — pregunto el hombre, al parecer alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo.

—Nada. — sonó cortante.

Salió de la recamara, la niebla había desaparecido y los rayos del sol chocaban contra el barco. Se escuchaban a hombres cantar, el sonido de las gaviotas posándose sobre los maderos, descansando, como si de un nido se tratara. Dio pasos lentos hasta llegar al frente del navío, ahora estaban más cerca de tierra. Sus ojo captaron un muelle ya destrozo, inestable, a punto de colapsar. Ese muelle le resultaba conocido, creía haber estado en ese lugar, pero no estaba muy seguro.

—¡Eh! — escucho que le llamaban, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, pero ni siquiera se inmuto, solo se quedó allí, mirando el mar. — Sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando llegues?

—… Nadie puede huir de su pasado. — contesto fríamente, sin apartar la mirada del agua. A lo lejos vio un cardumen de peces alejarse del barco, huyendo de él.

—Eso es cierto. — se puso en la misma posición que él. Al fin y al cabo él ya sabía exactamente a qué se refería, ya que él había usado esas mismas palabras, con esa misma frialdad a su Maestre. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: se sentía orgulloso, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, no se arrepentía de haberle cortado la cabeza.

—… No quiero que te arrepientes. —

—Y no pienso hacerlo… No pienso seguir huyendo, tengo que descubrir quien era hace muchos años, necesito saber quien fui hace mucho tiempo... — lanzo un suspiro al aire.

—… Bien, has aprendido mucho en estos últimos años…Odio admitirlo pero, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. — le dio un par de palmadas para luego reír.

—Gracias maestro. — le lanzo una sonrisa, algo muy raro en él.

—Pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender, los libros no son la única fuente de aprendizaje. — y tenía razón, él había aprendido mucho de su vida, había vivido y experimentado de todo, había experimentado venganza, traición, dolor, amor, felicidad, tristeza...

— Estoy muy consciente de ello, maestro. — habían llegado a tierra. — Bueno, ya debo irme.

—… Nos volveremos a ver. — abrazo al muchacho, sintió un pequeño vacío, era como dejar marchar a un hijo.

— Eso espero… — sonrió. Bajo del barco con algo de rapidez hasta pisar la suave y cálida arena. Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se sentía tenso y relajado, una muy rara combinación.

—… Solo espero que no dejes salir al Monstruo. — susurro para el mismo, preocupado y con algo de miedo.

Escuchaba como el navío se alejaba, solo tardo unos segundos hasta que todo quedo en un completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas chocar contra la orilla. Respiro profundamente, dejando que el fresco y frió aire invadiera sus pulmones. Camino sin algo de rumbo, no podía orientarse muy bien ya que no recordaba del todo la zona, lo único que su cerebro podía recordar era una casa del árbol y un lugar muy frió, no recordaba con exactitud ese lugar, pero recordaba que era una especie de reino de hielo. Todo era raro, muy raro, el canto de los pájaros no podía escucharse, apenas podía ver que si había unos pocos, parecían tristes y asustados. Logro observar a unas ardillas peleando por una bellota. _¿Por qué_ pelean _?, es solo una bellota_ , mentalizo mientras seguía caminando, sin apartar la vista de las ardillas. El lugar se sentía extraño, pesado. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observado, vigilado desde algún lugar muy cerca. Miro a todos lados con algo de discreción, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña daga, esta vez sentía como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaba. Paro en seco, girando su cuerpo a todos lados, hasta que por fin lo encontró. Lanzo la daga hacia el suelo, apuntando a la criatura que lo observaba, era un encapuchado, sus ropas estaban curtidas, olían mal. Este ni siquiera se inmuto.

—¡¿Quién eres?! — pregunto el joven rubio, amenazando con clavarle una daga en la cabeza.

—Quien soy… Muy buena pregunta. Quien soy…— comenzó a caminar en círculos sobre el joven. Este hablaba con una voz muy grave (y a la vez escalofriante). — Yo soy, una parte del universo… Una pequeña estrella sobre miles, no, millones. Yo soy un alma condenada al eterno vacío, igual que tu…

—¡Déjate de tonterías y dime porque me observabas! — estaba furioso, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

El misterioso encapuchado lanzo un hechizo contra él, lo esquivo sin problemas, como si no fuera nada. Corrió hacia el hombre, tomándolo del torso, estampándolo contra el tronco de un árbol. El impacto fue tan fuerte que logro hacer que cayera un par de hojas y una manzana. Se apartó del encapuchado, creyendo que lo había dejado inconsciente por el impacto, inclusive pensó que estaba muerto, pero solo eran suposiciones.

—¡Te engañe! — volvió a lanzar un hechizo contra el joven, esta vez no pudo esquivarlo, le impacto en el pecho, dejando un pequeño hoyo del cual podía observarse parte del pecho quemado. Cayó de rodillas, con su mano derecha sostenida en el lugar del impacto, hasta que cayo boca abajo, sin señales de vida.

—Se acercó lentamente hacia el chico. _Creo que esta vez sí me pase_ , pensó mientras se agachaba, intentando descifrar si el joven estaba vivo o no. Pero algo lo sorprendió, no reacciono al instante, por lo que fue muy rápido, fue el chico que lo había golpeado en el rostro.

—¡Te engañe! — comenzó a golpearlo frenéticamente; en el estómago, en la cara. Su cuerpo emanaba ira. Finalizo con una patada en el pecho del misterioso encapuchado, el tronco de un árbol lo freno forzosamente. Le quito la capucha, dejando al desnudo su golpeada y verde cara. — … Yo te conozco... No recuerdo bien, pero que creo que te llamaban el Hombre Mágico, ¿Verdad? —

… S-i, sí, soy yo, el fantástico Hombre Mágico… — rió entre dientes para luego toser y escupir sangre. — Creo que fuiste un poco rudo. —

—¿Por qué me observabas? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más relajado.

—Tenía curiosidad por saber quién eras, joven héroe. — esa última cita fue muy extraña, al menos para el. ¿Héroe?, no recordaba que hubiese sido un héroe, o al menos el no lo sabía, el no era mas que un simple chico, en unas tierras desconocidas para el, dispuesto a encontrar lo que buscaba y por fin resolver el enigma que en su mente le perturbaba.

El Hombre Mágico se levantó pesadamente del suelo, sacudiendo sus harapos viejos, tosiendo un par de veces. Estaba muy magullado, apenas podía caminar y hablar.

—... ¿Sabes donde queda una casa del árbol? — pregunto el chico, primeramente para romper la tensión que había entre ellos, segundo porque creía que ese extraño ser sabia donde quedaba dicho sitio.

—Sé exactamente donde es. ¿Quieres que te lleve? — pregunto antes de volver a toser.

—¿Seguro?, estas golpeado por mi culpa. —

—No importa, me lo merecía… Bien, ¡Vámonos! — lo tomo por los brazos, comenzaron a flotar hasta llegar a lo alto, donde ambos podían observar la gran pradera que delante de ellos se hallaba.

* * *

Aterrizaron justo delante de una gran casa del árbol, esta estaba toda desgastada, la madera con la cual estaba echa estaba algo podrida, las ventanas estaban rotas y el poco cristal que las cubría estaba asqueroso, cubierto por quien sabe qué cosa. Los troncos del gran árbol tenían marcas de estar quemados. Las hojas estaban secas, sin vida, muertas. Era un casa abandonada, no había estaba habitada por mucho tiempo, un par de años como mínimo. Al observar la inestable estructura, su memoria comenzó a recordar muchos momentos. Sonrió con tristeza. Comenzó a recordar voces, sonidos, imágenes que poco a poco iba reconociendo. Se sintió feliz, pero también triste, aunque hubiera recordado muchas cosas, todavía faltaba por descubrir el porque, y el como.

—Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Adiós, hmm… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? — pregunto el Hombre Mágico ya flotando.

—… Finn, me llamo Finn. —

—¡Adiós, Finn! — desapareció del lugar con un chasquido.

Derrumbo la puerta de entrada con solo tocarla, todo estaba oscuro, silencioso. Recordaba con perfección que al entrar, lo primero que se observaba eran pequeñas montañas de oro, joyas de un valor incalculable, artefactos cósmicos o simplemente, baratijas sin valor. Todas esas riquezas, ya no estaban, solo una sala vacía, con las paredes llenas de moho y agujeros por donde, seguramente, entraban las cucarachas o los ratones. Miro por todas partes hasta hallar una escalera, esta no parecía segura por lo desgastada que estaba, pero tenía que subir de alguna manera. La tomo con cuidado y la puso en el lugar indicado, puso su pie izquierdo sobre el escalón, después el derecho, y así siguió, hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Se escuchó el sonido de la escalera caer en seco, el solo sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se le borro del rostro repentinamente, como si se la hubieran quitado de un golpe. Observo todo el lugar, este estaba como toda la casa en sí: sucio, podrido, inestable, lleno de moho y echo cenizas. Y en el suelo, vio una pequeña caja verde, esta tenía una pequeña pantalla, también tenía piernas y brazos, y en la parte lateral izquierda, tenía unas letras en negro, BMO, era lo que decía, este BMO estaba sentado, observando al infinito, pero no hablaba, solo estaba allí, como un objeto inamovible e inanimado.

El joven se arrodillo, e hizo algo que no había hecho durante demasiado tiempo: lloro, se echó a llorar allí mismo, con la mirada posada sobre el suelo, viendo como las lágrimas chocaban contra la madera descolorada. En un impulso de furia, golpeo la madera, creando un pequeño agujero en el suelo, luego se levantó y golpeo un tronco que sobresalía de la pared, empezó a golpearlo con descontrol, mientras en su mente se repetía _Todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa._ Se canso, sus nudillos estaban sangrando, vio como la parte que había golpeado estaba un poco cubierta por su sangre. Le dolía, pero este ignoraba por completo el dolor; algo que le había enseñado su Maestre.

Agarro el pequeño aparato y comenzó a observarlo por todos lados para ver si hallaba el problema, no tenía raspaduras ni abolladuras, su pequeña pantalla estaba perfecta (aunque algo polvorienta), así que la única posibilidad era que estuviese descompuesto internamente.

—… Ahora como bajo… — pensó por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió con algo de malicia. — Siempre quise hacer esto.

Se puso de rodillas, luego se impulsó haciendo un mortal hacia atrás, y después, como si se tratase de un niño, destrozo la madera de lo que una vez era un suelo bien firme. Aterrizo sobre la desgastada escalera, también destrozándola por el peso de sus botas. Tosió un poco por la gran cantidad de polvo que había levantado. _Eso fue divertido_ , pensó esculpiendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Comenzó a girar el destornillador, apretando un poco varios tornillos que estaban flojos. Lo único que BMO necesitaba era colocar la Tarjeta Madre en el lugar correspondiente para que toda la información se procesase a la perfección. Finn aprovecho esto para hacerle una pequeña limpieza, ya que la pequeña consola estaba muy sucia por dentro y puede que no funcionase adecuadamente. Al parecer aquellos viejos libros de mecánica electrónica le habían servido de algo. Pulso el pequeño botón de encendido, la pequeña pantalla de BMO se encendió, pero estaba en verde y con un icono redondo en el centro que rotaba de forma circular; estaba cargando la información. Finn estaba atónito, no podía creer que lo había logrado.

—… ¡Finn! — escucho a la pequeña maquina dar un pequeño grito de alegría. Le abrazo el cuello, el chico solo puso su mano en la "espalda", de la pequeña consola; lo más parecido a un abrazo.

—¡BMO, estas vivo! — el chico sonrió, mirando con emoción los pequeños ojos pixelados de la consola.

—¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo? — fue una pregunta muy directa. Finn solo le regalo un suspiro al viento para luego responder.

—… Estuve aprendiendo mucho —

—Pues bueno, bienvenido a casa, Finn — sonrió la pequeña consola, esta espero que Finn le correspondiera la sonrisa, pero lo único que vio fue una mirada depresiva y algo preocupante.


	2. Marceline

Finn jamas se había sentido tan aterrorizado en su vida, y mucho menos por una pesadilla; sabia que estaba soñando porque siempre estaba preparado para eso. Pero esta pesadilla no era del todo "normal", como las que había tenido anteriormente; era mas vivida, tanto así que le costo mucho mas saber que era una pesadilla. Estaba intentando dar con una conclusión razonable sobre esa pesadilla, cosa que no hacia con frecuencia ya que sus sueños no eran de este tipo, pero no daba ningún resultado lógico, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, esa podría ser una posibilidad, pero todavía no había echo algo estúpido para que confirmara que ya había perdido el juicio.

Su pesadilla comenzaba con el caminando en una pradera, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, la suave brisa del medio día mecía las pequeñas flores y las aves sonaban alegres. Un paisaje maravilloso, pero repentinamente todo se volvió oscuridad, no veía nada y sentía una presencia monstruosa en el ambiente. Luego una presencia se materializo en frente de sus ojos, optando por una apariencia curiosa: era una especie de coloso, quizá unos cuatro metros mas alto que Finn. Sus ojos eran rojos, estos lo miraban a el con una mirada acusadora y espeluznante. Emanaba un aura siniestra a su alrededor, y era tan intensa que Finn podía jurar que la veía, incluso juraba que podía olerla: olía a sangre, sangre de inocentes.

Finn estaba estático, nunca había sentido tanto pavor. Sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y como su garganta se secaba. El coloso hablo, y las palabras que soltó con aquella voz gutural es algo que Finn jamas podrá olvidar.

— _¡Voy a hacer que pruebes el sabor de la sangre, y sientas la emoción de la masacre una vez mas...! ¡No puedes escapar del linaje de los Blooders, Finn!_ —

Y luego, se hizo nuevamente la oscuridad.

* * *

Miro su reflejo en el pequeño estanque, sus ojos estaban achicados por el sol y podía apreciarse una ligera cicatriz en su mejilla que había cicatrizado recientemente. Se la había echo luego de que el antiguo espejo del baño se hubiera caído y un fragmento de cristal le hubiera rozado la mejilla. Aunque no fue un corte muy profundo, BMO entro en pánico al ver la poca sangre que emanaba la herida.

Se arrodillo bruscamente, como si hubiera recibido un flechazo en la espalda y sumergió su cara en el estanque. Estaba muy sediento, y no sabia el porque, aunque en lo único que estaba pensando era en beber toda el agua posible, no importa si tenia bacterias ya que le habían dicho que tenia un sistema inmunologico bastante fuerte y que seria muy extraño que le diera una simple gripe o una alergia.

Curiosamente, el agua le sabia bastante bien, era la mejor agua que hubiera probado, aunque puede que se debiera por lo deshidratado que estaba. Todo seguía en completo silencio, había sido así todas las mañanas desde que había llegado, y eso, aunque por insignificante que sonase, le tenia muy preocupado. Siempre había sido una persona que le gustaba estar en silencio, de pocas palabras y de actitud fría, incapaz de confiar en alguien; solo confiaba en su Maestre, era la única persona que le podía sacar una sonrisa de vez en cuando, era como un padre para Finn. Pero el sabia que no había sido así siempre, pensaba que, antes de perder la memoria, había sido enérgico y amigable, no lograba explicar como lo sabia, pero todo había comenzado cuando vio a dos niños jugando a héroes y villanos a las afueras de la Villa, recordaba haber sonreído al ver a aquellos niños. Fue una sonrisa melancólica. De alguna extraña manera, estaba recordando emociones que alguna vez había experimentado, pero aquello no le daba ninguna pista de quien era en realidad, puesto que todavía estaba en duda su verdadera identidad.

—¡Finn! — la voz de la pequeña consola rompió el silencio; sonaba aterrado.

Corrió hacia la casa del árbol, escalo hacia la ventana de la cocina y entro por esta de forma impecable y rápida. Encontró a BMO con una expresión de pavor en su diminuta pantalla. La consola señalo una parte del tronco donde alguien había tallado lo siguiente: _52.0190998,-9.5181357,576._ Finn estudio aquellos números, reconociéndolos uno por uno para ver si hallaba el patrón. Todavía no lograba entender porque BMO se había asustado tanto, pero la consola era bastante sensible y esto apareció de la nada, pero el miedo es un poco exagerado para reaccionar a algo como esto.

—¿Porque te asusta, BMO?, son solo coordenadas... —hubiera seguido su explicación si la pequeña consola no lo hubiese interrumpido con algo que explicaba todo el pavor en su rostro.

—Es que vi al que había tallado los números , y cuando se percato de mi escapo por la ventana. — dijo señalando la ruta de salida que había utilizado el desconocido.

—¿Le viste el rostro? — pregunto ya un alertado Finn. Era la primera vez que algo le preocupaba de verdad, aunque ya lo de las aves pasaba en un segundo plano comparado con lo que recientemente acababa de pasar.

—No, estaba encapuchado y era muy rápido, apenas si pude verlo. —

—Bueno, sea quien sea, quiere que vaya a este sitio. — paso los dedos por cada numero, desde el primero al ultimo. No sabia con exactitud donde era la ubicación exacta, pero si sabia que era al oeste; puede que a unos tres o cuatro kilómetros de su posición. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tomo para que aquellas personas se percataran de su llegada, luego recordó al Hombre Mágico, era probable que el les halla alertado de su llegada, pero no estaba seguro, lo poco que recordaba del Hombre Mágico es que era un ser misterioso y retorcido, que jugaba con la mente de las personas poniéndole desafíos solo para, al final, darles una lección de vida.

Minutos después, Finn ya se hallaba caminando dirección oeste, con su espada descansando diagonalmente en su espalda y un par de dagas ocultas en sus tobillos y antebrazos por si encontraba algún peligro. Después de que BMO insistiera rotundamente en acompañarlo, Finn lo convenció en quedarse y, por si ocurría algo, disparara una bengala, la cual Finn no dejaría pasar y vería aun si estuviera a ocho kilómetros de la Casa del Árbol. No quería involucrar a la pequeña consola y que saliera herido por si ocurría lo peor, sabia que tenia que hacer esto solo, ya que tenia la fuerte sensación de que esto desvelaría muchas cosas.

Su espada pesaba mas de lo habitual, creía que se iba a liberar de su prisión de cuero y tela. Era una espada que abarcaba un misterio, Finn ya lo sabia desde que la tenia en sus manos, desde que había asesinado a ese hombre. Era de un color rojo oscuro, su Maestre se pregunto una vez que como era posible que esa espada fuera completamente de ese color cuando, normalmente, si se tiñe una espada, su aspecto queda como si alguien le hubiera vomitado encima, según su Maestre. Recordó haberla llevado ante Bill, el herrero de la Villa. Le dijo que era una espada muy peculiar; era de acero, un acero muy fino con una punta que hacia sangrar tu dedo si la tocabas con el, también había mencionado que, para ser una espada grande, su peso era idéntico al de un sable. _En resumen, esa espada podría atravesar una montaña entera y seguir en funcionamiento,_ había explicado Bill al entregársela. Pero eso no lo hacia una espada misteriosa, sino la sensación que te da al tocarla; te da un escalofrió, al principio Finn la sientes fría y pesada. Una vez su Maestre la sostuvo y sintió algo que, según el, le heló la sangre.

Atravesó un bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Si su memoria no le fallaba (la cual no la hacia por lo general), ya había llegado a su destino; como había predicho solo habían sido unos cuatro kilómetros a caminata. Todavía no se escuchaba el cantar de las aves, el único sonido que lo acompañaba era el de la brisa. Todo esto resultaba bastante enigmático: habían invadido su casa solo para dejarle unas coordenadas y cuando llega al lugar especifico para saber el porque, no hay nadie esperándolo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que escucho el sonido del viento cortarse.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, hace un momento se encontraba confundido al notar de que no había nadie, y al otro se encontraba en posición de estocada, amenazando con cortarle el cuello a su oponente con su propia arma.

El incomodo silencio reinaba el ambiente, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones acompañaba el lugar, su oponente encapuchado ni se inmuto, era como si estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Finn hundió mas la hoja del sable en señal de que su oponente levantaba lentamente la mano, Finn comprendió que iba a mostrar su verdadera identidad, así que dejo de hundir la hoja, pero sin apartar su posición por si el desconocido intentaba algo como ultimo recurso. El encapuchado dio un paso atrás, Finn dio uno hacia adelante por si intentaba algo, volvió a dar un paso atrás y Finn comprendió lo que quería hacer: quería llegar a la sombra, por una razón que Finn desconocía, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado, solo quería saber quien era.

Llegaron hasta la sombra de un árbol, el desconocido comenzó a quitar su capucha sin prisa, como si tuviera todo el tiempo a su mano, pero Finn no era muy paciente y hundió mas la hoja del sable en la arteria; estaba seguro que le hizo una pequeña herida. El encapuchado soltó una pequeña risa, algo que a Finn le hizo dudar sobre su sexo hasta que se quito la capucha completamente. Era una mujer, el cabello lo tenia recogido y su piel era pálida, demasiado pálida, y Finn supo que era un vampiro, por las marcas en su cuello y la razón de la cual quería que se alejara del sol.

—Eres tu... En verdad eres tu, Finn. — pronuncio aquellas palabras con naturalidad. Finn dejo caer el sable, mirando fijamente a la chica, pero no de la sorpresa, sino porque, al momento de decir su nombre, se sintió mareado y cansado, y antes de perder el conocimiento, supo que la vampiresa le había clavado un dardo tranquilizante en el antebrazo.

* * *

Despertó somnoliento, se incorporo con algo de torpeza, ese sedante lo había noqueado de inmediato. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que la vampiresa lo había noqueado en aquel claro. Se preguntaba porque el suelo estaba tan frió, como si estuviera parado sobre hielo. El sitio donde se encontraba era frió, tanto así que deseaba tener algo para abrigarse. El mareo fue pasando y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de manera normal, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la habitación era de hielo, eso explicaba porque hacia tanto frió. Encontró sus botas y sus armas puesta en una mesa, que también era hielo. _¿Donde estoy?_ , era lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza. Tenia que volver a la casa, BMO de seguro esta caminando de un lado para otro, preguntándose cuando llegara.

Por reacción, lanzo una de sus navajas cerca de la puerta, si hubiera ido siete centímetros mas a la derecha, eso le hubiera dolido a la vampiresa, pero no la mataría; según los libros de Criaturas Místicas, los vampiros pueden regenerar rápidamente todas las zonas de su cuerpo que resultaron heridas, pero este sistema de regeneración deja de funcionar al ser una herida mortal (como por ejemplo ser atravesado por una estaca de madera o tener contacto con la luz solar). La vampiresa seguía con una expresión indiferente, si se había sorprendido o asustado, no había nada que lo demostrase.

—¿Ya terminaste? — pregunto la vampiresa caminando hacia el. — Todos quieren verte.

—¿Todos? — estaba confundido, todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Una enorme sed lo invadió al ver el rostro de la vampiresa y, como si fuera cuestión de azar, pronuncio un nombre, no sabia si lo había dicho en voz alta o solo lo había pensado, pero eso no le importaba. —... Marceline.

La vampiresa quedo estática al escuchar su nombre, en su rostro se notaba la sorpresa y la felicidad que estaba experimentando. Había deseado que este momento sucediese desde que supo la noticia de su desaparición. Corrió a abrazarlo, Finn sintió como las lagrimas de felicidad de la vampiresa caían sobre su hombro, sin duda el también estaba feliz, feliz de haber recordado todo los momentos que había pasado con Marceline Abadeer, la Reina Vampiro.


	3. Legado

**Buenas. Sé que estuve mucho tiempo sin publicar, pero siempre tengo ese mal hábito de comenzar una novela o un fanfic y nunca terminarlo. Esta vez estoy dispuesto a terminarlo y a no cometer muchos errores como lo hice en los anteriores capítulos de esta historia.**

 **Otra cosa más. No he visto Hora de Aventura desde hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque de todas formas no creo que esto afecte mucho a la historia, quería mencionarlo como dato adicional.**

 **Ojala y disfruten de esta historia.**

* * *

— _¿Que saben del prisionero?_ — _pregunto el hombre mientras caminaban por el pasillo de un calabozo. La luz natural apenas llegaba al sitio ya que debían de ser poco más de las seis de la mañana. Aunque el lugar se mantenía un poco iluminado por alguna que otra antorcha._

— _Lo encontró un anciano que iba a pescar en la orilla de un río. Estaba a punto de morir si no fuera porque el anciano lo llevo a su casa y le curo las heridas que tenía._ —

— _¿Dónde está el anciano?_ —

— _... Muerto, señor._ —

— _¿Él lo mato?_ —

— _Sí._ — _finalizo el hombre._

 _Llegaron hasta la celda del prisionero. Este estaba dormido, o eso es lo que parecía. No tenía camisa, esta había sido reemplazada por unas vendas ensangrentadas. Tenía eran unos pantalones azules cortos y zapatos negros. Eran un chico; los dos hombres al otro lado de la celda seguían sin creer como un chico que parecía ser alguien tan puro y noble hubiese sido capaz de matar a alguien, y más a la persona que le salvo la vida._

— _¿Cómo lo capturaron?_ — _quiso saber el hombre más alto. Imponía un gran respeto y miedo por su musculoso cuerpo y su altura (debía medir 1.90), también por su característica barba que parecía darle mucho cuidado. Su voz era gruesa e iba perfectamente con su imagen._

— _Una mujer escucho un gran grito en la casa de al lado y llamo a un par de soldados que vivían cerca de ella. La mujer les describió el grito como el de un demonio. Cuando los dos soldados llegaron a la casa esta estaba destrozada y teñida en sangre. Él estaba despedazando al anciano en el suelo y uno de los soldados lo noqueo. El cuerpo del pobre anciano esta irreconocible._ — _finalizo el hombre que era guardia de aquel calabozo. Este, al contrario que el hombre a su lado, era de estatura baja y menos musculoso. No imponía el mismo respeto y miedo como lo hacía el otro._

— _Bien. Abra la celda, voy a llevarlo a uno de los Ancianos para ver que tiene._ — _demando el hombre alto y enseguida el guardia abrió la celda._

 _El guardia sintió algo en su estómago cuando quiso levantar al chico. Algo frío y punzante, como la punta de una espada. Cuando vio hacia su estómago, vio que la punta le había perforado la piel y llegado hasta el estómago. ¿Cómo demonios podía haber tenido una espada allí si cuando los soldados lo trajeron este estaba desarmado?, y además ¿Si traía una como pudo haberla ocultado?, era una espada casi más grande que el chico y era roja por lo que se podía ver. Era algo ilógico, pero el guardia no pudo pensar más. Había caído muerto en el frío suelo de tierra._

 _El hombre alto retrocedió un paso ante tal situación, no sabía cómo había el chico pudo haber sacado una espada de gran tamaño de la nada. Pensó que la posibilidad más creíble seria que la hubiese materializado con magia, porque era muy poco probable que esa espada pudiera caber en alguna parte del cuerpo del chico._

 _El prisionero ignoraba la presencia del hombre por completo. Tocaba la punta de la espada, tocaba la sangre del guardia que la había manchado. Y en el mango pudo observar un tallado, "Finn, el humano", decía. Bufo, parecía un animal salvaje, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo el hombre alto se abalanzo sobre él y lo asfixio. Este bufaba de ira y se intentaba soltar del agarre del hombre alto, pero este lo sostenía firmemente. Finalmente perdió la conciencia. No lo quería matar, ese chico tenía algo que lo intrigaba, guardaba un secreto y quería saber que era, y supo que debía tener paciencia y cuidado si quería saber que escondía el chico._

* * *

Finn sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza cuando llego hasta aquella especie de sala. Tenía la sensación, la enorme sensación de que conocía aquel lugar. La vampiresa estaba detrás de él y las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala lo miraron. Eran tres en total sin contar a Marceline. Tenía curiosidad por todos ellos, pero más por el hombre que se encontraba en el centro. Tenía una corona con tres rubíes, su piel era azul y tenía un abrigo blanco que combinaba con su gran barba. No lo conocía, pero presentía que sí.

La otra persona era una chica, y a Finn casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso al verla. Era básicamente una versión femenina de él. Rubia, ojos azules y la misma altura por lo que veía. Llevaba un gorro blanco de conejo, algo que le interesó mucho a Finn. La chica lo miro con algo de curiosidad.

—Bienvenido al reino de hielo, Finn. ¿Me recuerdas? — le pregunto el hombre de la corona. Finn no lo conocía, así que dijo que no. —Mi nombre es Simón, pero tal vez te suene el nombre de Rey Helado. — tampoco el nombre le sonaba. Volvió a decir que no.

—Tiene amnesia, Simón. Recordará todo a su tiempo, no debemos forzarlo a que recuerde. - dijo la tercera persona en aquella sala. Era un chico alto, Finn pudo ver que era un vampiro por las marcas en el cuello y su piel pálida. Estaba recostado sobre una pared mirando a Finn con algo de curiosidad. Finn no lo conocía.

—Finn él es Damián, mi hermano. Ella es Fionna, ella es una versión femenina de ti de otra dimensión. — explico la vampiresa.

— ¿Porque hay otra versión mía de una dimensión diferente? — pregunto Finn con una gran confusión. Fionna se había sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—Necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible, así que Damián nos dio un cristal dimensional y ese cristal llevaba a la dimensión de Fionna. Ella acepto en ayudarnos. —

— ¿Ayudarlos con qué? — quiso saber Finn. Todo era tan confuso que su cabeza le volvía a doler. Quiso salir de allí, regresar a la casa del árbol y dormir todo el día. Pero después de esto todo iba a ser diferente. Después de todo había venido aquí a aclarar muchas cosas. Y no se iría hasta resolverlo todo.

—Finn, es obvio que tenemos muchas cosas que contarte, pero primero tú tienes que contarnos que es lo que recuerdas. — hablo Simón en tono tranquilo mientras Finn se frotaba las sienes y se sentaba en el piso. Su espada le impidió sentarse así que se la quitó y la puso a un lado.

—Bien. Les contare todo lo que recuerdo, pero ustedes tendrán que decirme que fue lo que me paso. — declaro Finn y todos se sentaron alrededor suyo.

Todos escuchaban atentamente a Finn, de cómo había matado a aquel guardia en el calabozo con su espada que ni el mismo explicaba cómo había aparecido en sus manos, de como el hombre que lo noqueo se convirtió en su Maestre, todo lo que aprendió, todo lo que vivió, y sobre sus sueños, en las cuales mencionaba un lugar llamado Ooo, razón por la cual acudió a todos los sabios de la Villa para que le dijesen más sobre ese sitio. Le dijeron que era un lugar donde residían criaturas mágicas que quedaba a dos meses de la Villa en dirección Este.

—Eso es todo lo que se. No les puedo decir más. — finalizo Finn y Simón y Marceline estaban atónitos por el relato que había contado Finn. Ambos coincidieron que el ya no era el niño inmaduro que siempre salía de aventuras. Había madurado, madurado de una forma muy mala.

—... Va a ver una guerra, Finn. Una guerra muy grande. — respondió Simón con un tono preocupante. Finn sintió todo su ser estremecerse de repente. Eso era malo,

— ¿Porque? — fue lo único que pudo decir evitando que le temblaran los dientes por el repentino frío que estaba sintiendo.

—Algo está mal en el Dulce Reino. La Dulce Reina le declaro la guerra al Reino del Fuego y al Reino del Hielo por quien sabe qué motivos. Estamos a un paso de una guerra que podría acabar con Ooo. Todo esto comenzó desde que desapareciste, desde entonces las tensiones han ido en aumento y no podemos encontrar ninguna solución diplomática. — explico Marceline. Las manos de Finn temblaban, eso era señal de miedo, pero su mirada se mantuvo dura. No sabía dónde quedaba ese Dulce Reino ni el Reino del Fuego, tampoco conocía a la Dulce Reina y al gobernante del Reino del Fuego, pero teorizaba que ese conflicto se había iniciado principalmente por él.

— ¿Y el Reino del Fuego no ha pedido cooperar con ustedes? — pregunto Finn a Simón. Este observaba como Marceline lo veía, estudiando sus rasgos, como si esperara una reacción.

—No. Su gobernante cree que nosotros conspiramos con el Dulce Reino. Como dijo Marceline, no hemos podido hallar una solución pacífica a todo este conflicto. Hemos intentado hacer asambleas, pero la respuesta es siempre la misma. Todos quieren guerra. —

— ¿Y los demás reinos? — seguía preguntando Finn. Hizo esa pregunta sin argumentos puesto no conocía si habían más reinos, pero debía de ser obvio para un territorio tan grande como Ooo.

—No quieren meterse en este conflicto. Solo se meterán si los atacan, cosa que estoy seguro que pasara. Pero no quieren ayudar a solucionar el problema. — respondió Simón. Finn pensó en el silencio que lo recibió cuando desembarco en la playa, pensó en las aves que no se oían. Todo se debía a esto, al miedo que había en todo Ooo.

Esto era un asunto serio. Finn había pensado distintas posibilidades sobre lo que hallaría aquí, pero no tuvo presente la idea de una guerra. Esto iba de mal en peor.

—Ahora quiero saber, ¿Ustedes saben algos sobre por qué desaparecí? — Finn hizo esa pregunta algo excitado; llevaba queriendo preguntar eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No sabemos, Finn, te lo juro. Supimos que desapareciste tiempo después. Yo misma fui a tu casa y la vi quemada. Alguien la había incendiado y no había rastro tuyo ni de Jake. Un año después de eso supimos que Jake estaba encerrado en el Dulce Reino y la Dulce Reina no quiso dar explicaciones, solo dijo que tú te habías esfumado. Intentamos buscarte, pero todo había sido en vano. — explico Marceline y la respuesta hizo que Finn bajara la cabeza en señal de decepción. Pero le habían dado un nombre: Jake, y no conocía ese nombre, intento forzar su memoria, pero la jaqueca lo volvió a asaltar.

—Tenemos que hablar con la reina del Reino del Fuego y convencerla de que no estamos en contra de ellos. Si nos hacemos aliados acabaremos esto más rápido. — sentencio Damián que flotaba entre todos.

— ¿Y quién será el vocero? — hablo finalmente Fionna y Finn tuvo una sensación extraña al escuchar su voz; al fin y al cabo era el pero de una dimensión distinta.

—Finn lo será. —

— ¿¡Porque yo!? — pregunto un alarmado y preocupado Finn.

—Porque ustedes tienen historia... — la vampiresa sonría con gran malicia y eso a Finn no le agradaba en absoluto.

* * *

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre el Reino del Hielo. Hacia horas que Finn se había ido con Fionna. Marceline le pidió que se quedara en su casa por si algo malo pasase y este acepto.

El vampiro se hallaba flotando en la punta del castillo, observando la luna. Sintió la presencia de su hermana detrás de él, pero no le importo, quería seguir contemplando la belleza del paisaje nocturno. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la vampiresa rompió el silencio.

—Estoy preocupada por Finn. — declaro en tono preocupante. Damián sabía a lo que se refería.

—Simón y yo también lo estamos. Sabía que los humanos eran seres salvajes, pero el supera todas mis expectativas. —

— ¿Tú también lo sentiste? —

—Pude olerlo, Marceline. La sangre de inocentes, generación tras generación, gota tras gota, todo lo emanaba ese chico... Si por alguna razón su legado se libera, no tendremos otra opción que matarlo. —


	4. Trampas Mentales

Simón no había dormido. El insomnio se había convertido para él como una compañera que aparece cuando todos los demás están durmiendo. Así que por las noches se ponía a leer libros, de magia, ficción, medicina y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Gracias a ello había podido encontrar un hechizo para deshacerse del efecto de la corona sobre su conciencia. Mentalmente volvía a ser él antes de ponerse la corona, pero esta aun lo mantenía con vida, y eso no lo podría cambiar. Al principio le costaba recordar las cosas de su anterior vida, pero poco a poco logró recuperar todos sus recuerdos. Todos.

Y ahora estaba leyendo un libro enorme, era una enciclopedia de casi más de dos mil páginas; en su portada decía _Historia de toda la humanidad hasta hoy._ Según lo que recordaba ese libro había salido meses antes de que se diera la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. Lo leía casi con desespero. Buscaba algo que pudiese ayudarlo, pero no encontró nada de interés, sólo información que concretaba los argumentos de Damián sobre los humanos. Ya iba por la página novecientos y seguía sin encontrar algo de utilidad, algo que pudiera ayudarlo. No siguió leyendo tras escuchar un fuerte sonido, parecido al que hace un halcón.

Era ella.

Escondió rápidamente la enciclopedia detrás de un estante y fue a la sala a recibir a su inesperada visita.

—¿Todavía despierto anciano? — preguntó la mujer mientras se bajaba del enorme halcón que la trajo hasta alli. Era una mujer algo alta y tenía un acento raro y sensual. Su piel era totalmente blanca y su cabello era rosa y corto. Llevaba un mosquete que descansaba en su definida cintura. Sus ojos eran brillantes y de un color miel. Su aspecto era sin duda el de una mujer hermosa, y mortífera.

—Si, bueno, dormir pone incluso a los hombres más poderosos de espaldas. —

—Interesante... Dime algo, ¿Ya pensaste lo que te dijo mi madre? — se acercó más a Simón. Este supo lo que intentaba hacer: reducir su espacio personal para presionarlo; esos trucos psicológicos no tenían efecto en él.

—Si la Dulce Reina y tu piensan que pueden sobornarme están muy equivocadas. — sentenció Simón en tono duro. La mujer se acercó aún más, esta vez estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara.

—Pues entonces dilo ¿Donde están los rebeldes? — hizo pequeñas pausas en cada palabra de aquella pregunta. Los ojos de aquella mujer brillaban de ira, pero Simón ni se inmuto.

—No se de que me hablas, yo solo me preocupo de alimentar a mis pingüinos y de que tu madre no comience una guerra estupida. — la mujer se quedó callada mirando fijamente a Simón por unos segundos; pudieron ser cinco, pero para Simón se torno una eternidad. La mujer retrocedió y se montó en el enorme halcón.

—Dormir pone incluso a los hombres más poderosos de espaldas, y cuando lo hagan yo los apuñalare. — fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Simón comenzó a preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba. Ella sabía algo, ella y la Dulce Reina. ¿Sabrian de Finn y de Fionna?, no lo sabía, pero sospechaban algo. Tal vez los habían visto a los dos mientras regresaban a la casa del árbol, si así era estaban en problemas.

—¿Lo sabe? — Damian apareció de la nada. Había estado invisible todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación. Simón no se sorprendió.

—No lo se, pero si es así debemos esconder a Finn y a Fionna en otra parte. En la casa del árbol están muy expuestos. —

* * *

Quería ver la luz del sol, lo demandaba con desespero. No sabía dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo había estado allí; había perdido el sentido del tiempo por completo. Lo unico que queria era sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol sobre su piel, pero no había rastro del sol, la luna ni la estrellas, todo estaba envuelto en oscuridad.

Él nunca había sentido miedo, así que no creía que fuese una sensación pavorosa como le habían descrito. Pero no dejaba de temblar ni tampoco dejaba de sentir aquella sensación en su pecho, aquella frustrante sensación de ser la presa y estar huyendo del cazador, aquella sensación de saber que tu vida peligra y que cualquier cosa puede hacerte temblar, esa sensación de ira, impotencia y muchas otras sensaciones inquietantes que dominan todo tu ser al no saber qué es lo que pasa. Eso era miedo, pero no cualquier miedo; aquello era miedo en su forma más pura debido a que su visión estaba totalmente envuelta en sombras (como si tuviera los ojos vendados), así que la imaginación jugaba en su contra. También estaban en su contra la audición; todo el tiempo que llevaba allí (si es que allí existía el tiempo), lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la estática, el sonido que escuchas cuando pierdes la audición por unos segundos.

Pero al parecer allí no existían los segundos, ni los minutos, ni las horas.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no escucho ni su propio grito, tampoco estaba seguro de si había gritado. Intento caminar pero cada paso resultó ser un enorme peso, como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo se hubiesen convertido en oro solido. Paro en seco y por aquel misterioso peso se desplomó en el suelo. Quería salir de allí. Ver la pradera de Ooo y sentir el césped sobre sus pies y los rayos del sol sobre su piel.

Y fue cuando los escucho.

Al principio solo fueron susurros, pero poco a poco iba recuperando la audición y comenzaron a aumentar de tono.

Eran gritos, de desespero, de dolor, de miedo.

Pero se detuvieron de repente y dio paso a algo más enfermizo.

Escucho una risa macabra, no sabia de donde provenía, pero la escuchaba como si aquello que se reía estuviera cerca de su oído. Los gritos también parecían volver y juraba que esta vez le decían palabras como "Ayuda" y "Sálvame". Aquello desató algo en Finn. El miedo se había apoderado completamente de él dando paso a una crisis nerviosa. Su mente se puso en blanco y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un grito tan fuerte que la risa y los gritos macabros habían quedado como un susurro, haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos casi con desespero, como si hubiera estado reprimiendo las ganas de llorar por mucho tiempo. La risa seguía allí, burlándose de él. Deseaba acabar con ese sufrimiento de una vez por todas, haria lo que fuera por callar a aquella risa tan enfermiza, si tan solo tuviera su espada...

Y de pronto despertó.

* * *

—¡Finn! — Fionna le dio una cachetada a un sensible y atemorizado Finn. Sus manos estaban frías y no dejaban de temblar. Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y su respiración era débil pero desesperada. Ya recuperada su respiración, se puso en posición fetal y se echó a llorar. Parecia que habia visto a la muerte a los ojos. — Finn... —

Aún no había vuelto de la pesadilla. Aún escuchaba los gritos y aquella risa. Estaba completamente absorbido y lo único que Fionna pudo hacer fue abrazarlo para que se calmase. Sentia el cuerpo de Finn frío y tembloroso. Aquello no fue una pesadilla ordinaria, como ver a un conocido morir o caer por un vacío, aquello había sido una tormenta de miedo.

—Finn, ve y toma un baño ¿Si? — Finn ya estaba relativamente más calmado. Obedeció lo que dijo Fionna y fue al baño con pasos pesados, como si la sensación de tener los huesos de oro no hubiera desaparecido aun.

Al verse en el espejo sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Vio casi por una centésima de segundo algo que casi lo hace gritar de pavor. Comenzó a reír por lo que creía haber visto. Aquello no podía ser real, ese tipo de cosas no son reales. Por una centésima de segundo creyó haber visto una versión diabólica de él en el espejo, sin ojos y liberando sangre por las cuencas. Esas cosas eran ridiculas; solo fue una alucinación por la pesadilla que acaba de tener. Si, eso era, una alucinación sin importancia.

Después de darse un largo baño de agua fría, bajo y vio a Fionna ayudando a BMO a hacer el desayuno. La pequeña consola tarareaba una alegre canción que no alegraba para nada a Finn, mientras que Fionna servía jugo de naranja en dos vasos de cristal. Finn, a pesar de gustarle el jugo de naranja, no quería desayunar. Seguía teniendo miedo, miedo de volver a aquel lugar, de escuchar aquellos gritos de desespero y horror, y de escuchar aquella risa tan macabra y pavorosa. Se dijo mentalmente que no dormiría hoy. Que entrenaría toda la noche o leería cualquier cosa para no volver a caer en aquella trampa mental. Y es que si algo es más espantoso que ver a tus hombres morir de una manera brutal frente a tus ojos, eso sería ser prisionero en tu propia mente, como decía su Maestre.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? — pregunto Fionna mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. La inexpresión en la cara de Finn ya hablaba por si sola, pero de igual manera pregunto para sacarle algo de conversación.

—Eso creo. La verdad no tengo hambre, voy a ir de una vez a ver a Simón. — dio un sorbo al jugo.

Fionna tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer, pero no a Finn. Ni él mismo sabía que le pasaba, más bien parecía ignorar aquel hecho. Le preguntaría a Marceline o a Simón más de Finn, pero tampoco creía que Simon le dijese mucho, y mucho menos Marceline; o porque no sabían más o porque no querían. Solo una cosa le contaron cuando pregunto el porque necesitaban su ayuda: _Finn tiene algo malo en su alma_ , fueron las palabras exactas que usaron, y de aquel comentario salen las siguientes preguntas: ¿Si ella era una versión igual a Finn (exceptuando el género), no se supone que ella también tendría "algo malo", en su alma? ¿No se supone que ella tambien, en algun punto de su vida, haya tenido aquellas pesadillas que solo Finn sabe que hay en ellas?. No tenía a nadie que le pudiese contestar aquellas preguntas, pero tampoco preguntaría. Al final las respuestas aparecen solas.

—Bu. — escucho que alguien susurraba en su oreja y por reflejo lanzó un golpe hacia atrás. Marceline logró esquivar el pesado puño de Finn por poco.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! — grito enfurecido. Aún se encontraba sensible después de aquella pesadilla. Marceline lo miró con una expresión extraña.

—Tranquilo, ojos azules. Simon me pidió que te dijera que la reunión con la Reina Flama es esta noche... — Marceline puso una mirada pícara que no hizo más que confundir a Finn. Según Marceline él tenía "historia", con la Reina Flama, a pesar de nunca haberla visto (más bien no la recordaba), se sintió emocionado. Esperaba poder recordar algo más. — Pero primero debemos empacar. Están muy expuestos aquí. —

—¿Expuestos a quién? — preguntaron al unísono Finn y Fionna.

—A la muerte. —

—Vale... ¿Y donde nos quedaremos? —

—En mi casa, pero primero quememos este lugar. — un impulso obligó a Finn a tirar el vaso de jugo. Marceline, Fionna y BMO lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¡No voy a quemar esta casa! — grito Finn. En una situación normal Marceline le hubiera dado una bofetada. Pero al conocer el estado de Finn lo único que podía hacer era convencerlo.

—Finn, es por nuestro propio bien. Si ven que la casa esta en perfecto estado, ellos sospecharan y nos atraparan a todos. —

—Pues yo los mataré uno por uno, pero no destruiré esta casa ni por todo el Safment del mundo. — Marceline no sabia que era Safment, probablemente algo que comia o bebia en La Villa.

—... Esta bien, Finn. No la quemaremos. Por favor ve a buscar tu espada y tu mochila. — pidió Marceline resignada. Finn le hizo caso y fue a buscar sus cosas. Sintió un pinchazo en su cuello. Algo así como la picadura de una abeja. Al acercar su mano para poder sacar el aguijón noto que no era ningún aguijón. Era un dardo tranquilizante.

Finn se volteo y vio a Marceline que tenía una saeta. Intentó articular una palabra con el poco estado de conciencia en el que estaba. No pudo y se desmayó por completo.

Marceline vio en sus ojos algo extraño. No vio ira, ni odio, ni siquiera sorpresa. Vio miedo, un miedo tan intenso que por un segundo quería ayudarlo. Pero pensó que inyectarle un tranquilizante lo calmaría.

Mal, mal, mal, muy mal.


	5. Un Fuego Calido

— _¡Eres tan patetico! ¡No puedes ser uno de nosotros!_ — insultaba la voz al humano mientras este no paraba de llorar.

Era una escena digna de una epopeya antigua: él, el "Joven Héroe", arrodillado en medio de un montaña de cadáveres recién asesinados, con los ojos completamente abiertos y los miembros brutalmente separados de sus cuerpos, cubiertos de tanta sangre que era imposible reconocerlos.

Finn lloraba producto de una crisis nerviosa. No escucho lo que la voz le decía; resultaba tan lejana. Lo único en que podía pensar era en los cadáveres bajo sus rodillas, y cómo los había desmembrado uno por uno... Viendo como agarraba la cabeza de los niños y las separaba de sus pequeños cuerpos, como aplastaba el pecho de los hombres, como tomaba los brazos de las mujeres y los separaba del torso... Y él no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada; lo hacía por un instinto tan poderoso que le era imposible racionar mientras este le decía _Matar, asesinar, masacre..._

Estaba destrozado, moral, psicológica y espiritualmente. El solo hecho de recordar a los niños llamando a sus madres, o como los hombres suplicaban piedad lo hería profundamente, marcaba de una manera increíble el alma del pobre chico de tan solo 21 años. Él no merecía sufrir de esa manera, nadie lo merecía. Era un dolor tan insoportable que te quebraba; hacía añicos tu humanidad. Nadie podría soportar tanto dolor, ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como Finn...

— _¡¿Porque no puedes sentir el éxtasis de la masacre, Finn?! ¡¿Reniegas de tu estirpe?! ¡¿Necesitas más sangre?!_ — decía la voz con un tono tan gutural que daba escalofríos.

—¡NO! ¡QUIERO MORIR! — grito el chico tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de perder la voz.

—No vas a morir, Finn. — dijo una voz femenina. Era una voz tranquilizadora, angelical. La paranoia de Finn le hizo pensar que era un truco para que bajara la guardia y así terminar de corromperlo.

Y de repente los cadáveres desaparecieron, mejor dicho, un fuego los volvió cenizas y los hizo desaparecer. Este fuego no daño a Finn en lo absoluto. El chico ya estaba a punto de caer en demencia por todo lo que estaba pasando.

De un momento a otro estaba en un acantilado, el sol se estaba ocultando y podía escuchar el sonido de las olas chocando contra el acantilado. No sabía donde se hallaba, pero cada vez le daba más terror. Al girar su cabeza a la derecha vio una pequeña casa improvisada con madera, y ardía, ardía en llamas y los más curioso era que la madera no se consumía, parecía estar en armonía con el fuego. Incorporándose y limpiándose las lágrimas, el chico quería entrar allí; probablemente se quemaría, pero no le importaba, era como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera hacia ella.

Al llegar a la entrada, todo el miedo, todo el pavor, desapareció. Se sentía tranquilo, incluso nervioso, pero era un nerviosismo que, más que asustarle, le gustaba. No sabía de donde salían aquellos sentimientos, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Cruzó la puerta, y allí la vio.

Vestía una armadura completamente negra, tenía una corona sobre su largo cabello rojizo y un rubí en el centro de su frente... Y era de fuego, esa mujer era un ser de fuego. Finn había visto cosas extrañas, incluso antes de llegar a Ooo, pero nunca había visto un ser de fuego con apariencia humana, ni mucho menos un ser de fuego tan hermosa como lo era ella. Eso había superado por completo su imaginación. Su corazón latía aceleradamente.

—Hola, Finn el Humano. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. — hablo el ser elemental. Dios, que bella, pensaba Finn.

—Hola... ¿Nos conocemos? — era probable que sí, pero la amnesia de Finn lo limitaba mucho. La elemental rió por aquella respuesta.

—Si, pero tu al parecer no me recuerdas. —

—Solo recuerdo 5 años de mi vida, y desgraciadamente tu no estuviste en ellos, linda. — dijo Finn intentando coquetear, pero la chica solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

—Cambiaste mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Hace unos 6 años. —

—Perdón por sonar algo desesperado, pero ¿Quien eres? — la chica se acercó a Finn mientras su cara se tornaba de rojo por los nervios; olía muy bien para ser alguien de fuego.

—Lo sabrás muy pronto. Nos vemos, Finn. — le susurro al oído y antes de que pudiera decir algo despertó.

* * *

Simon estaba redactando una carta que iba dirigida a la Reina Flama para intentar reunirse con ella y hablar de la tensa situación que se ha estado viviendo en la tierra de Ooo. En el pasado, se reunieron muchas veces para tratar de cooperar unos con otros, y el resultado siempre fue el mismo: todos quieren la guerra. Pero esta vez será diferente. Esta vez tienen a Finn de su lado y él podría convencer a la Reina Flama de hacer una alianza y hacer que los demás reinos se unan también para solucionar esta crisis política.

Estaba solo. Marceline fue a la casa de los dos rubios para llevarlos a un sitio más seguro, y Damián... No sabía dónde estaba. Él era alguien muy misterioso. Simon tardo demasiado tiempo en confiar en él porque era muy callado, muy reservado. No sabía de donde venía, ni tampoco sabía que era; al principio creyó que era un vampiro, igual que Marceline, pero este no tenía marcas de mordedura en el cuello, ni tenia la piel pálida, y podía salir de día sin necesidad de algo para protegerse del sol. Más bien tenía una tez blanca, sin rozar la palidez, básicamente parecía un humano. Excepto que los humanos no vuelan, ni se hacen invisibles. Tenía poderes de vampiro, pero ni cerca de serlo.

Tal vez fuera un demonio, pero Simon dudaba mucho de eso. Hasta donde sabe, los demonios no tienen poderes de vampiro, pero solo por eso no puede descartar que lo sea, pero de igual forma no creía que fuese un demonio. No hay manera. Debe ser algo más, algo mucho más poderoso que el mismísimo Hudson Abadeer.

Estaba a punto de redactar la carta cuando vio un pequeño orbe de fuego volando hacía su dirección. Era una carta del Reino del Fuego. El orbe aterrizo sobre la mesa y se evaporo mostrando una carta con el clásico sello del Reino del Fuego. Estaba nervioso por lo que leería, pensaba que eran malas noticias. Quito el sello y abrió la carta algo desesperado. Esta decía:

 _Estimado Simon Petrikov, Rey del Reino del Hielo:_

 _Le informo que necesito con urgencia su presencia y la de su "Invitado", al_

 _Reino del Fuego para discutir algunos asuntos referentes a la_

 _tensa situación que estamos viviendo en nuestra querida tierra._

 _Espero que logre explicarme algunas cosas._

 _Atentamente: La Reina Flama._

Simon estaba temblando. ¿Como ella sabía que tenía un "Invitado"? ¿Acaso alguien le estaba informando?. No podía ser, era imposible que se haya enterado de eso; había sido muy meticulosos con el asunto de Finn y de Fionna. Y Simon, un hombre que piensa sus jugadas una y otra vez sin que estas tengan el mínimo margen de error, no podía haber fallado en la tarea de ocultar a Finn y a Fionna de los ojos de los demás reinos de Ooo. Era imposible, alguien había informado a la Reina Flama de ello, tal vez...

En ese instante, Damián apareció.

—Simon. Tengo noticias. —

* * *

Finn estaba sentando en aquel incomodo sillón rojo. Con la mirada gacha, pensando, más bien embobado, por aquella mujer de fuego. Le resultaba tan hermosa, tan serena. Ella prácticamente le había salvado la vida, ella lo había sacado de aquel infierno y lo había transportado a un lugar pacífico, tranquilo, libre de sangre, muerte y angustia. Y el que le dijera que ella lo conocía le daba algo de esperanza. Pero había un problema: eso fue solo un sueño, así que era probable que ella no existiera, pero había una fuerte probabilidad de que si por lo que ella le había dicho, sin embargo, ¿Donde encontraría a esa chica? ¿Recorrería todo Ooo buscando a alguien que vio en uno de sus sueños?, esa tarea resultaba un poco imposible, pero la buscaría, y le daría las gracias por haberlo salvado, y claro, le preguntaría algunas cosas.

—Finn... Estas despierto... — Marceline apareció de la nada. Traía una cubeta llena de agua con un pequeño pañuelo dentro de ella.

—Marceline... Perdón por haberme puesto de esa forma. Se que estoy en una situación delicada. — se disculpo Finn mientras soltaba una lagrima. Marceline quería abrazarlo, quería darle consuelo, y justo cuando iba a abrazarlo el chico hablo.—... Quemaste la casa del árbol... — La Reina Vampiro quedo pasmada. Por su tono de voz eso había sido más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Finn, perdón, yo... —

—No importa. Es que... Joder... Esa casa era lo único que me conectaba con este sitio... Invertí tiempo y esfuerzo en restaurarla, y... y... Maldición, en esa casa no me sentía un invasor, sentía que volvía a mi hogar... A pesar de no recordar prácticamente nada, ese sitio lograba hacer que me sintiera en un hogar nuevamente... En mi hogar... — decía todo sollozando. Ver a Finn llorando por algo tan insignificante como una casa era abrumador. Para Marceline no importaba si quemaba su casa; ella dormía donde fuera. Pero para Finn, esa casa en el árbol siempre había sido su hogar, aun después de perder su memoria, recordaba su hogar. Él lo había restaurado, la había vuelto a construir, y que ella la destruyera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debía de ser frustrante para él.

—Finn... — Marceline no hallaba palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Donde esta BMO? — pregunto Finn recuperándose.

—Esta con Fionna arri... — el sonido del teléfono interrumpió a la vampiresa, que de inmediato fue a contestar.

—¿Simon? Aja... Espera qu... Ok, ya vamos hacía allá... ¿Todos?, bien te veo alla... Finn. Vamos, iremos al Reino del Fuego. —

* * *

Simon, Finn y los demás estaban en la entrada del Castillo de Fuego. La imponente puerta se abrió por unos grandes y fortachones guardias hechos de obsidiana. Antes de entrar al Reino del Fuego, Simon le había puesto a Finn y a Fionna un hechizo anti-fuego permanente, así que podían entrar al Reino del Fuego sin quemarse las veces que deseasen. Finn estaba fascinado por aquel hechizo; el conocía la magia gracias a su Maestre en la Villa, lo había visto reparar espadas y hachas sin mover ni un solo dedo, también lo había visto crear espadas usando un simple trozo de metal... Pero nunca había visto magia tan poderosa como esta.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que vieron a la Reina del Fuego sentarse en su trono.

Era ella.

Era la mujer de sus sueños.

Finn estaba pasmado, a penas podía disimular su sorpresa cuando vio que la mismísima Reina Flama era la mujer que lo había salvado de su espantosa pesadilla. Su espada rojiza pesaba más de lo usual y hacía que se tambalease un poco. La Reina Flama, al ver su expresión, sonrió alegremente.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Finn el Humano. — hablo la importante elemental mientras Finn tragaba saliva por los nervios.

—H-Hola... — decía Finn. Le costaba mucho hablar. Dios, es más bella en persona, pensaba un embobado humano.

—Reina Flama, hemos venido lo más rápido que pudimos. Mis disculpas por haber traído a más personas pero estamos en una situación delicada. Por favor, necesito que me explique como y cuando se enteró de que Finn, y la chica a su lado, estaban aquí en Ooo. — habló cortésmente Simon con un nerviosismo muy bien oculto.

—Desafortunadamente, no puedo decirle cómo me enteré de que Finn el Humano estaba aquí en Ooo puesto que es un secreto. Sin embargo, no sabía que había alguien más con ustedes... — veía a la chica que estaba al lado de Finn. Cada vez que la detallaba, no podía creer lo que veía: era Finn, pero era una versión femenina de él. Eso sí que no lo había visto venir. —... Pero le puedo asegurar que nadie, ni del Dulce Reino ni de ningún otro reino, me ha informado. —

Finn sin embargo, aún estaba admirando la belleza de la Reina Flama. Pero por más que la viese, no lograba recordar quién era en realidad. No se le hacía familiar, nada. Era tan frustrante el hecho de no recordar a la mujer más bella que había visto. ¿Y si ellos había tenido algo en el pasado?, tal vez, pero no podía asegurarlo. Lo cierto es que la Reina había embelesado por completo al humano.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en su palabra e iré directo al punto: no creo que me haya citado a mi y a Finn solo para confirmar si de verdad él estaba aquí, así que ¿Porque nos cito? — preguntó Simon de una manera muy diplomática.

—Al enterarme de la presencia nuevamente de Finn en Ooo, estuvo recordando algunos hechos y surgió la siguiente teoría: Finn, de la noche a la mañana, desapareció junto a su hermano y compañero, Jake el perro. La misma noche en que desaparecieron supe que habían quemado la casa donde ellos vivían, y ninguno de mis informantes sabe quien fue o porque esa persona lo hizo. Y unos meses más tarde, la Dulce Reina le declara la guerra a todos los reinos de Ooo, por motivos que ella no ha querido mencionarnos, pero nos ha estado amenazando constantemente con algunos ataques y la situación esta muy tensa... — la Reina Flama hizo una pausa al ver que Simon quería decir algo.

—¿Lo que trata de decirme es que la Dulce Reina inicio todo este caos por Finn? — Finn al escuchar eso no pudo evitar taparse la boca por impulso. Al escuchar cada palabra de la Reina Flama hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de él. Al mencionar que tenía un hermano, y que su nombre era Jake, sintió un leve destello de esperanza en su ser. Pero sin embargo no recordaba a Jake, nada de él. Eso lo puso algo triste. Pero lo que le puso más triste era que Ooo estaba a punto de caer en una guerra por su culpa, por algo que él había hecho en el pasado, fuese lo que fuese...

—Exacto. Ella quiere atrapar a Finn por algún motivo, y el deseo de atraparlo la llevo a declarar la guerra a todos los reinos porque creyó que algún reino lo protegía. Esa es una teoría, no puedo confirmar nada. —

—No, tiene mucho sentido, ahora que lo pienso... Reina Flama, propongo nuevamente que forjemos una alianza para detener todo este caos. No podemos permitir que la Dulce Reina destruya Ooo por querer atrapar a este humano que ha sufrido ya demasiado. Por favor, unámonos y detengamos todo este caos, por Glob. — decía Simon. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el castillo. La Reina miro a Finn unos segundos hasta que hablo.

—Yo, la Reina Flama, acepto forjar una alianza con el Reino del Hielo para detener esta crisis política. —

—Agradecemos su cooperación Reina. Nos retiraremos ahora para pensar algunas estrategias. De hecho, me acaban de informar que alguien más cooperará con nosotros, pero eso se lo diré más adelante. Adios. — justo cuando se dieron la vuelta, la Reina volvió a hablar.

—Alto. Exijo hablar con Finn el Humano. — todos los presentes pararon en seco al escuchar eso.

Finn se dio la vuelta y observo a la Reina Flama con seriedad. Ellos tenían mucho de que hablar. Habían tantos como, tantos cuando y tantos porque que el humano caminaba directo hacia donde estaba la Reina Flama, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Finn, no puedes quedarte aquí, estas delicado! — grito Marceline. Era verdad. No podían arriesgarse a que Finn perdiera la razón y que hiciese algo que pondría en peligro su vida y la de sus amigos. El humano sin embargo dijo:

—Vayanse. Se el camino de regreso y puedo cuidarme solo. — Marceline estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero una mano le impidió continuar.

—Dejalo Marceline. Ellos deben hablar. — era Fionna. Marceline estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero algo en los ojos de Fionna le dijo que era mejor dejarlo así. La Reina Vampiro se resigno y junto a sus amigos salieron del Reino del Fuego, dejando a Finn con la Reina Flama.


End file.
